


Breathless

by Konekochan07



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blame my other fanfic writers, F/M, I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: Zsasz didn't believe he had a heart, much less a reason to protect it from others.
You didn't believe anyone would want to give you their heart, let alone make you want to give them yours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I mainly blame Tsula for this, as I was reading Give the Devil His Due and wrote this a little while later, only to stumble on it the other day. I've found some more inspiration for it, so I decided I'd try posting it. Hope you enjoy!

Zsasz didn’t usually have off days, so when he woke after a job without really knowing where he was, it wasn’t a surprise that he tried to bolt.

She had anticipated that, though, and had him pretty well strapped into the chair. “It’s ok! You’re fine! Just let me finish up…” He noticed, then, that she was stitching up his shoulder. This reminded him of the bullet that tore through it during the fight. Once she tied the thread off and cut the excess, she smiled at him. “There, all done.”

“Why are you helping me?” He was confused, a bit, by how she wasn’t afraid, or even nervous around him.

“You saved me. Probably unintentionally, true, but you still saved me. The least I could do is return the favor.” She smiled again, and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek as she removed the straps keeping him in the chair. “Thank you, by the way.”

He was still confused, though for different reasons now. Something stirred within him, watching her melancholy expression. “Stop that.” She stared at him, her expression changing completely to that of confusion. He was about to explain when his phone rang. He answered, “Yes, Boss? Yes, it’s done. It can be hard to answer the phone when unconscious. No, you don’t have to worry about witnesses. Hold on…”

She had turned to start to leave, not wanting to bother him. He reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist, firmly enough to not allow her to escape, but not hard enough to leave a bruise. Her eyes widened and snapped straight to him, but her whole body seemed to resign itself to whatever fate he had planned after he finished his call. “What? No, there’s nothing wrong. I have a favor to ask…” He waited as the line went quiet. “Yes, a favor. I’ll explain when I get back.” He ended the call and stuffed the phone back in his pocket. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I must go. If I don’t return…I’ll be punished. Even if you didn’t plan to rescue me, it will have been for nothing if I return late…”

“Won’t they assume you dead if you don’t return at all?” Her expression was turning melancholic again. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop looking like that.”

She smiled. “I’m sorry. I’m not used to kindness, especially from a stranger. That’s how they lure us out here, you know. They say we’ll make money that we can send to our families or use to have a better life…then they simply force us to work without any pay at all…”

“You’re an illegal?”

“Oh, I’m not…I just came from out of state, but the promises are the same…lots of orphans seem to get caught up in this, I guess…” She sighed, but the smile remained. “Why are you keeping me here?”

“I’m taking you back with me.” Her eyes widened, and he could feel her body start to tremble. “I owe you.” Those were not the words he wanted to say, but they were the only ones that came out. She had made sure he had medical attention, more or less. She had kept him out of sight, and out of harm’s way. He did owe her. She had rescued him as well. But there was something more. Something stirred within him; not in his heart – he was sure he didn’t have one – but somewhere within his head told him that she was important. Why, he couldn’t be sure, but he trusted his instincts, and he started to pull her along with him as he returned to his employer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been brought back with Victor to the Falcone estate.

He pulled her out of the warehouse they had been in and onto the street until he was in an area where he could call for the car. He did not let go of her wrist, and she remained silent, the entire wait. Once the car arrived, he pushed her into it before letting go of her. She was still silent as the car started through Gotham.

He asked her about her story, not out of curiosity as much as information. He was fascinated at how little emotion she showed during her explanation. He showed no indication of interrupting while she spoke. All she did was calmly point out all the facts, without giving all of the reasons behind it. So he asked after she finished. “What did they promise that you would do?”

She looked nervous and shy, which made him feel – something. He wasn’t sure what it was. She blushed after a moment and spoke softer than normal. “I wanted to be a singer. They said I’d be able to perform.”

He nodded, but said nothing. Once the car stopped, he got out first, but grabbed her wrist before fully exiting. He wanted to be sure that she didn’t try to stay in the car or leave the premises. She started a little at the contact, but followed obediently behind him.

Falcone was surprised to see Zsasz bring someone with him, especially after a hit. Even more surprised at the girl’s obvious obedience to being pulled along behind him. “Victor, does she have to do with this favor you wanted?”

He nodded, though realized he still had hold of her wrist. He let go, and she merely held her hands loosely in front of her, looking just as submissive as Victor saw when they first met. “Yes sir.”

Falcone nodded. He looked to her and waited for her to notice he was staring. She looked calm, stayed quiet, but not frightened as many would assume she would look. Victor realized that her lack of fear was part of why he seemed so interested in her. “Young lady, do you know who I am?”

She nodded quickly. “Yes, Mr. Falcone. Our handlers worry about you a lot.”

Falcone raised his eyebrow at her, but Victor cut in. “She is basically owned by her handlers. They traffic illegals and orphans, it seems.”

She nodded, though glanced at Victor through her lashes. Although Victor didn’t seem to notice, Falcone certainly did. “What is this favor you want, Victor?”

“I want permission to get rid of them.”

There was a tension and silence that was palpable in the room. Falcone had never seen Victor like this. No one had. Falcone smirked at this side of Victor, but asked his own question first. “What do you want to do with their property? They do own a warehouse, likely where this young lady and others are housed.”

He shrugged, but she chimed in quietly. “He could own it while we find a new use for it.”

“Do you have any business sense, young lady?”

“No sir, but I’m sure you’d be willing to help us for that so we could help add to your profit margin.” She smiled shyly. “I’m not a business person,” her voice lowered after a moment, “but I seem to pull in customers…”

Falcone noticed the quiet rage that hid in Victor’s eyes, but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he filed that information away for later, figuring it would be something they would need to talk about later, privately. “Very well, Victor. You have my blessing to do as you wish with them. However, you will be responsible for the young lady and her companions.”

Victor nodded, and she simply curtsied, though she did speak up. “What should I do now?”

“Victor is going to do whatever he wants. You may stay here until he returns.”

Her eyes widened. “No! He needs to finish healing first. If he does anything dangerous now, he may rip the stitches out…” Victor looked slightly surprised by how emphatically she was worried about him. Falcone’s mouth twitched into a slight smirk. “Besides, no matter how much pain you can tolerate,” she was staring at Victor, “all it takes is the right pressure to make your arm useless. That bullet grazed a nerve.”

Victor looked skeptical, Falcone amused. She was glaring at her rescuer and knew he wouldn’t listen, so she decided to show him instead. She stepped in front of him and pressed her thumb in the center of her stitchwork. Victor’s eyes widened, the only indication of the pain he felt, but he was staring at her in slight disbelief. “I can’t move my arm…”

Her eyes were locked on his, but she did not smile, like he probably would have. That melancholy expression was there again. This made him give her a warning look, and she realized exactly why when he did. She stopped her ‘attack’ and stepped back, looking slightly satisfied, though also upset at being right. “How did you learn so much about injuries, young lady?”

She whipped around to see Falcone’s still slightly amused expression, then stared at the ground. “The adults that ran our orphanage didn’t really care about us. Since I was the oldest, I decided to help take care of the little ones. I learned first aid and all I could about how to keep them healthy, safe, and alive.” She looked up at the Don, staring directly in his eyes. “Do you have a first aid kit? I’m going to have to redress that wound now…”

Falcone laughed, nodded, and motioned to one of the guards in the room. “Go grab the kit for her. Victor, sit down and let her work. You’ll have to see what she says about you going out.”

Victor slightly glared at his employer as he left the room with the guards. Once they were gone, he was slightly glaring at her as she started rummaging through the kit. “Why did you do that?”

She blinked, then looked up at him. “I was only being truthful. Besides, I don’t technically need to redress your wound, but if you’re going to go out anyway as I suspect, I will need to dress it differently to protect it better.”

Victor took a moment to digest that information, only to have his smile slowly creep onto his face. “So, you’re not going to keep me from my task, but fortify my wound for it?” She nodded, already pulling the old, now slightly bloody bandages from his bullet wound. “Why care? I may have saved you, but you saved me as well. There is no point in helping me more.”

“You’re basically going to help the closest thing I have to a family. And you did save me. I don’t know what else I’d be able to do anyways. If I leave here, before you do what you plan to, I’ll be beaten, and likely killed. If I stay here without helping, I’d feel in the way. I don’t want to be useless when I can help you.” She didn’t look at him, as she knew her expression would upset him again.

“Stop.” She slightly smirked at the ground. He had noticed anyway. “You are staying here because Don Falcone has decided to allow it. If he didn’t, I would have had to move you to my apartment.”

She looked up at him, confused, and tilting her head to the side. “You would keep me with you even if he hadn’t allowed it?”

“He doesn’t dictate that. He just gave permission for you to stay here, instead of out in Gotham proper. Even if he didn’t say you could stay here, he wouldn’t have thrown you back into your original surroundings. I brought you here, and he knows me.”

“Are you saying that he wouldn’t do something to upset you, or he realizes there’s more than meets the eye with you?” She looked slightly confused. He realized, however, that she was still not afraid of any of them, and though she seemed submissive with Falcone, he could tell she was only so because it was expected.

“You’re not really afraid of anyone…”

She tilted her head, though smiled meekly. “I’m not afraid for myself, no. I worry for the others. If they weren’t going to be in danger from it, I would have dealt with our handlers myself…” Victor gave a very skeptical look. “Honestly, what happens isn’t really that bad, it’s just very…annoying? No, that’s not the word…” She sat quietly in thought. “I don’t like having them tell me what I can and can’t do all the time. I can see some rules being useful, like not being allowed out after certain times, or when certain conditions are met, but we’re not supposed to go anywhere. We can’t question them without being beaten. We’re told to accept everything they say as truth. It’s almost a cult with how controlling they are. I mean, I could understand some of the rules more if we were actually prostitutes or something, but we aren’t. We do lots of different odd jobs, from sewing counterfeit merchandise to washing clothes…”

Victor’s fascination with her was only growing. “You’re surprised that you’re not a prostitute. And you think you could take your captors down, if given the chance?”

She nodded. “Given opportunity and means, probably. Half of them aren’t that much of an issue, and most are too dumb to think me a threat…” She returned to her meek expression and made her voice sound innocent. “I’m just a lowly orphan that was tricked into slavery…”

He laughed, loudly, making a guard peek his head in only to leave just as quickly. She smiled shyly, though she couldn’t understand why her cheeks were heating up. She started looking down and he lifted her chin to stare at her again. “What is it about you?” She tilted her head to the side, confused. “You are too different from other people. That’s part of it.”

She still looked confused. “I don’t think I understand…”

“There are very few people that catch Victor’s attention, my dear.” She turned to see Falcone standing in the doorway. She backed away from where she sat as Victor stood. Falcone still had that slight smirk. “Victor, you didn’t have to stand. I think the two of you need to talk together, but I need to talk to you first, Victor.”

Victor nodded and followed the Don out of the room while she cleaned up her mess and put the kit back together. “Is there something we need to talk about, Sir?”

“You seem protective of that girl…or maybe it’s more that you’re possessive of her? You’ve barely known her a day and you seem to want her here, where it’s safe.”

Victor knew he couldn’t try to bullshit his way out of this. It didn’t matter if he didn’t understand what he felt. If he lied, even unwittingly, Falcone would know. “I don’t understand it.”

“That is probably the best answer any man can give. I’m not surprised you don’t understand how you feel. Most men don’t.” Falcone shook his head, chuckling slightly. “At least you decided to be honest about it. You need to talk with her to find out how she feels about all of this, as well.” Victor nodded, though he was still slightly uncomfortable about this. “Now, send her in so I may speak with her.”

Victor did, though he wasn’t fond of that either. He didn’t like having her alone with the old man. Not that he felt the Don would do anything to her, but something said he didn’t like anyone to be alone with her but him. She came in, semi-meekly. “You wished to see me, Sir?”

“Now, you can drop that act, young lady. I can tell you’re not afraid of me, nor are you as meek as you pretend to be.” She smiled warmly and stood straighter. “That’s better. Don’t pretend to be anything you’re not, especially around here. Now,” he started, looking deadly serious, “what are your intentions toward Victor?”

She cocked her head to the side and silently cursed the blush that crept up her cheeks. She slightly giggled at the question, but he could tell it was a bit of an embarrassed giggle. “I don’t have any ill intentions, I assure you.” She looked to the ground out of embarrassment, but looked back to hold Falcone’s gaze. “I’m not sure of my final intentions right now, but I want to help him. He saved my life, and he seems to plan to completely change it. I don’t know why, and that’s ok, but I know that something wants me to stay with him…” The blush went deeper. “I’ve never felt this way before, Sir, and I don’t know how to voice all of my intentions…”

He was chuckling again. “I understand, my dear. I just want to make sure you realize that he is important here.”

“He’s important to me, and I barely know him. I don’t usually care about anyone I don’t know. There’s just something about him that makes me want to help. I want to help him. I want to be near him…I just don’t understand it…”

He patted her shoulder. “You are a good woman, and don’t think you’re not a woman. Only a woman, not a young girl, would be that honest about not understanding what she felt. You are welcome to stay here while Victor runs his errand, just be careful.”

“I’ll do my best to keep out of your way, especially when you have visitors.” She smiled warmly again. “I don’t want to cause trouble for you or Victor.”

He chuckled. “It’s amazing that you actually mean that. You’d be surprised how many people tell me that just to keep me appeased.”

“Probably more than even you think, Sir. Many people that work for you are greedy. I think Victor does it because you let him do what he enjoys, but a lot of people get into business with you in hopes of stealing your position later…” He nodded, a tired sigh escaping. “I should let you get back to work, though.”

“I’ll have Victor find a room for you, then. You could probably use the sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor saves you from your situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter! ~Koneko

Victor left the next night to complete his task, and she spent most of her time in her room at Falcone’s estate. When one guard came to let her know dinner was ready, she nodded and followed him down. “I didn’t think you’d invite me down for dinner, Sir.”

“One should never eat alone if they don’t have to.” He motioned for her to sit to his left and she did. “Besides, it’s good to let you move around a bit.”

“I’m sorry I’m not really dressed well…”

“I’m sure that will change soon.” She stared at him. “Victor is responsible for you. There is no way he’s going to keep you from having real clothes, especially since I would not have that either. You may be useful when we have more parties. You seem much more capable than you appear.”

She looked shy. “If you prefer, I can show you my capabilities tomorrow.”

“I suggest showing Victor more than me. If I don’t know, then I can honestly say that I don’t.” She giggled at that, but nodded. “Besides, then he can decide whether he trusts you to be safe without him…”

“You think he would keep me locked away if I couldn’t protect myself?”

“Perhaps, though I believe it more likely he’d keep you with him everywhere he went…unless he was working for me.”

She looked in thought at that. “I don’t know if I could handle being locked away…though if he were to make me follow him around, that might be interesting. Where would I be when he were working, though?”

“Probably here.”

“Couldn’t I stay here and help you anyways?”

“It can be dangerous here…”

“Maybe I should stay at the warehouse once he owns it. If anyone looked up who owned it, I doubt they’d attack us. And mostly they would think it would be empty, or maybe we could make half of it a club..?”

“I could help you with that, but I suggest talking to Victor when he returns.”

Said hit man returned while they were eating dessert, and she stood to greet him as he entered the dining room. His wounded shoulder looked bloody. “Is that your blood or theirs?”

The question caught him off guard, but he smirked. “Probably both, as I _may_ have ripped my stitches.”

She glared at him, and motioned to a chair next to where she had been sitting. “Sit. I’ll get the kit…” She walked out to the bathroom to grab the kit as he sat in the chair she indicated and started taking his jacket and shirt off. She returned with the first aid kit, a sewing kit, and a trash bag. She sighed. “You’ve ruined those poor clothes.”

He continued to smirk at her as she threw both garments in the trash bag. She then walked to the sink and wet some paper towels to start cleaning his shoulder. “How many times have you done this?”

“Stitch a wound? I’m not sure. I mean, I suppose I could work as a nurse if I had any formal training, but I’m not willing to sit through all of that classroom crap just so someone can tell me I know what I know.”

Falcone chuckled while Victor continued to smirk at her. “Perhaps I should use you as our medic, then.”

The mirth vanished from Victor’s face. He was not willing to let her meet other people that may do her harm, even if she was patching them up. “No.”

“You don’t get to dictate my life.”

His head snapped in her direction, their eyes locking. She was not backing down on this, but he was not about to either. “No.”

She glared, though he could tell she was also thinking it all over. “You may be responsible for me, but you will not tell me what I can and can’t do. I’ve had enough of that for a lifetime.” She looked away only because she was finished cleaning his wound and was taking the ripped stitches out. “I understand why you say no, but don’t automatically assume I’ll go along with what you say.”

“Why does he say no, then?” Falcone wanted to see if she could read Zsasz as well as he thought she could.

“He’s probably worried about what will happen when someone in his line of work comes into contact with my less-than-gentle bedside manner.”

Falcone chuckled as Zsasz’s eyes widened. “I would say you’re right…”

“Can you feel that?” She was poking the wound before she stitched it. Zsasz simply nodded. “Good, that means the nerve still works.”

“Wouldn’t not feeling it be a good thing, in the long run?” Falcone seemed confused, though he wasn’t a doctor or nurse.

“Not really. Nerve damage is one thing, but that could mean he wouldn’t notice if something worse happened to it.” Falcone simply nodded. “Now, hold still.”

She started stitching, only this time, Victor wasn’t unconscious. “It itches.”

“Yes, I’m sure it does.” There was a smile playing about her lips. “Consider the itching payback for messing up my stitch job in the first place.”

“Fine.” Victor didn’t blame her for being upset with him. He did ruin the work she had done earlier. The mischief-filled smile she held also caught him slightly off guard, so he decided not to push it. He did have news for her, however. “Your fellow captives are safe.”

Her head snapped up from her task. “How many are left?” He shrugged, and she sighed. “Of course you wouldn’t know. You don’t know how many of us there are…”

“No, but I harmed none of them.”

“That’s not to say they didn’t, is that it?” He nodded slightly. She sighed and returned to stitching. “Thank you.”

“The cleanup crew is making it livable so they can sleep tonight. I’ll take you there tomorrow so you can see who is left.”

“So I’m to sleep here tonight?” She moved from stitching to bandaging, making sure that if he bled, it wouldn’t bother him as he slept or get onto sheets. “I suggest trying not to sleep on that side if you can. That way you don’t aggravate it any.” She patted his arm. “All done, though you really should be more careful.”

She stood and gathered all of the trash into the bag so it could go out, then put the kits back where she procured them from. Victor looked to Falcone. “What should we do with the others, if they don’t agree to tow the line?”

“Let her handle it. Honestly, it seems better to let her figure out everything with her people, especially if they decide to be her people.” Falcone looked towards where she would return. “Take her there tomorrow and see how it goes.” She returned, though they noticed the last remnants of a yawn as she did so. “Perhaps it’s time for some sleep. You seem tired.”

“Stitching a wound is a lot more tiring than you would think. You have to concentrate, and that can take a lot out of you…”

“Then you should get some sleep.” Victor stood, deciding to walk her to her room. “There will be others guarding your friends.”

She smiled and turned towards the stairs to go to her room. She waited for Victor to be beside her before she started walking, and Falcone smiled despite himself. She was rather charming, and if it could keep Victor more in line, he saw no problems with their relationship, no matter what it became.

Victor stopped at her door, and she was confused about that, at first. She realized after a moment that he was being as much a gentleman as he knew how to be. “Goodnight.”

He turned to leave before she could answer, but he still heard the whispered, “Goodnight, Victor.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea is born and a party is held...fun time all around...also, Zsasz gets to kill someone, which usually makes him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY it's taken so long to post a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! ~Koneko

The next morning, after breakfast, Victor kept his promise and took her to the warehouse. She seemed nostalgic as she saw it. The captives that were there were lined up to show her who was left. She sighed in relief. “Everyone’s here.” She smiled at them.

They were less nervous seeing her, but their anxiety was still apparent. “I don’t think they like me.”

“You did get rid of our original handlers, though. I think it’s more that one of them saw you and are afraid you have come to finish the job. Give me a minute.” He made a point to look at his watch as she stepped forward, which made her roll her eyes.

He did not bother her at all, even after she started to return about 15 minutes later. “What do they say?”

“They are willing to work here and help turn it into a club, as long as I’m the manager. They’re more worried you’re going to raze the building with us in it.” He smirked at that thought. “I assured them you wouldn’t. I did point out that we would probably be under the protection of Don Falcone, but they didn’t seem to mind. Actually,” she looked towards her companions, “they were more relieved by that than anything.”

“Most would be.”

“So you don’t mind that they want me as manager?”

“I was going to insist.”

She blushed. “I see…Don Falcone did say he would help us start out. We just need some time before we’d open. You’d come visit, right?”

He nodded. “Of course. I have to watch you perform.” She blushed more. “Right now, however, Don Falcone has a place set up for them to stay in while the warehouse is renovated. You’re to return with me to the estate.”

She nodded and smiled, though returned to her people to let them know what was going on. They still seemed slightly nervous, but not nearly as much as they had been to begin with. She returned not long after to follow him back into the car. “Is there anything else we’re doing today..?”

“We’re taking you shopping. Falcone wants me to flesh out your closet.”

“Shouldn’t I do that alone? Do you really want to come with me?”

He shrugged. “I have nothing else to do today.” She smirked slightly. “What?”

“You’re overprotective.” He halfheartedly glared at her. “You just want to keep me safe while I shop. I thank you for worrying, but I don’t know if it’s really necessary.” She thought a moment as they drove. “I suppose that’s not always true, though…I could go to try something on and possibly be assaulted, so I appreciate the thought.”

He nodded, but didn’t answer. He was not about to lie about why he was going. That wasn’t his style, though he did think of another excuse. “I’m also supposed to make sure you have the proper clothes for a party Falcone is holding.”

She paled. “I don’t know how to handle a party…”

They were sitting side by side, and he nudged her as if they were children. “You’ll be fine. You honestly just have to be there for a few minutes, then you could hide in your room.” She giggled at his antics, but nodded. “And if anyone were to worry you, just tell them you’re with me.”

“Are you saying that many people are frightened of you?”

“Frightened doesn’t begin to cover it, I’m sure…”

Their shopping trip went uneventfully, though there were quite a few people looking at them. She realized that they were more looking at her, since she was walking around and shopping with Victor. She didn’t realize how many people knew who he was. It made her feel safer than anything else.

After putting all of her new clothes away and having a small snack, she found she needed to get ready for the party. There was just one small issue once she was getting dressed. She peeked her head out of the door, hoping to find someone to help. “Victor..?”

Instead, a guard she had never met came closer, and she backed away quickly, not trusting him or the glint in his eyes. She raised her voice, “Victor!” The guard continued to come closer, even as she screamed.

And then he stopped, his head turning almost 180 degrees. She knew who it was, even before the guard fell. Victor started to come closer, but noticed her trembling. He mistakenly thought it was him she was afraid of and stayed where he was.

She surged forward, nearly pinning him to the wall to kiss him. He was pleasantly surprised, but pushed back out of instinct. She somewhat collapsed onto her bed and stared at him with a new, predatory look on her face; a look that also said to come to her.

He did, slowly, though the energy he was holding back was readily apparent. “What exactly was that?”

When he was close enough, she pulled him to her and pinned him to the bed, an almost feral look on her face now. “Sax and violins.”

He cocked an eyebrow at that, until he realized the play on words. He smirked, but still didn’t necessarily understand what she was talking about. He allowed his silence to point that out.

“If we’re going to be a band, we need a name. And it’s a good play on two very closely related concepts.” She still had him pinned, but she hadn’t moved. He leaned up in hopes of her allowing him to leave, and instead was kissed again.

He rolled her, pinning her instead, which only made her give a breathless laugh. “Unfortunately, we have a party to get to, and a body to move…”

She giggled again, but stayed still as he got up. “That’s true…” She sighed, though she then gave a mischievous smirk. “Maybe later, then…”

He smirked, but said nothing. He didn’t want to encourage her. He helped get her made back up properly, not wanting to make them late to Falcone’s party. He would be concerned if they weren’t on time, especially with her scream. He escorted her downstairs to see said Don as soon as they were both ready. “Sir.”

“Ah, there you are. Everything alright?”

“You will need to acquire a new guard. I had to dispose of one.”

Falcone looked to her. “I needed someone to finish zipping my dress, and instead he came in as if he were going to rip it to pieces…” She looked a tad shaken still, but not completely frightened.

Falcone nodded. “Noted. I’ll be sure to brief them better, as well. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

She smiled, and Falcone knew it was genuine. “It’s not your fault he was an idiot, Sir.” Falcone watched the smirk appear on Zsasz’s face. “I honestly have no idea what I’m going to be doing at this party, though…”

“I need you to keep your eyes and ears open for any dissention in the ranks.” She smiled as he continued. “They won’t know who you are, so they may be less guarded around you.”

“Of course, Sir,” she smirked. “They wouldn’t think a young girl like me would pay any attention to the business going on at this party…” Her expression changed, and Zsasz was amazed at how much she suddenly looked like any other vapid eye-candy. “You own _how many_ clubs?”

Falcone started chuckling once she started giggling. Zsasz simply continued smirking. “Victor, you know what to do. As for you, young lady, you shall be my escort into the party.” She nodded, though watched Victor’s eyes flash with something she was unsure of. She was sure Falcone saw it too, but he simply watched Victor walk away. Falcone glanced at her expression and smiled. “I don’t think he likes leaving you alone with me.”

She had a look of realization and smiled warmly. “I don’t think he likes leaving me alone with anyone that isn’t him. I’m going to hate to see how jumpy he is at this party, since I’m sure losing me in the crowd is easy…”

“Most likely. It will be interesting to see…But remember to keep your guard up, and use my name if anyone starts bothering you too much.”

“Of course, Sir. I know that using Victor’s name could get me in more danger in some cases, so I will remember to do that.”

They walked down toward the party, quietly chatting until they entered the room. Although not all conversations stopped as they entered, many did, or at least lowered in volume, to hear what the Don had to say. Many were staring at her as he spoke, probably wondering who she was. She simply smiled and glanced around the room like the eye-candy she was pretending to be.

Once Falcone allowed festivities to continue, a woman came up, followed by a younger man that looked slightly timid, though she was pretty sure he _only_ looked it. “Well, well. Who’s _this_ young lady?”

“I’m just a new employee.” She smiled prettily. “I just happened to be here for the party.” She let go of Falcone, and he allowed it. “But I’m going to grab a drink. If you’ll excuse me…” She snuck away and leaned against a wall.

“You’re not as comfortable as you pretended back there,” Ms. Mooney’s follower had found her, “are you?”

She jumped slightly, but smiled at him. “Not really. I’m just good at acting. You’re not quite as timid as you appear, either.”

He opened his mouth to say something to that, but decided better of it, it seemed. “Why are you here?”

“I was rescued.” She seemed nostalgic. “And now I’m here while they work on getting a new place for us.”

“There are more people than you that were rescued?” She nodded. “Why?”

She shrugged. “I think part of it is because I saved someone important. And then, for whatever reason, they decided to rescue me from my situation, along with the others there too.” He seemed surprised and impressed. “But I never got your name. Ms. Mooney introduced herself, but not you…”

“I’m just her umbrella boy…” She still seemed to be waiting for an answer. “My name is Oswald Cobblepot.”

“That’s a very traditional name. It suits you.” She thought for a moment. “You aspire to greatness.” He seemed bashful, but nodded. “I think you shall attain it.”

“It may be a while…”

She shook her head. “Not as long as you might think. I think the tides of power in Gotham are shifting. And you seem clever enough to survive it and rise through it.” She nodded. “Yes, I think you’ll be running things sooner or later.” She smiled. “And before you ask, no, I’m not mocking you. I just believe in you.” She smiled and patted his shoulder. “But I should go where I can be seen before _someone_ gets antsy. Have a good evening, Mr. Cobblepot.”

“Miss…” She turned, not wanting to be rude. “You can call me Oswald.”

She nodded. “Very well. Good night, Oswald.” She heard his reply as she slipped into the crowd. She gathered what information she could, though most of it was nothing of note, which would please Falcone. She slipped toward her room after about an hour, as there were too many people for her tastes.

“Had enough mingling?”

She whipped around; Victor had been waiting for her by her door. She smiled. “I think so. Too many people causes a strain on my nerves, you know?” She shrugged. “Besides, if I keep spending time down there, I’ll likely have to scream again…” She opened her door and looked at him. “Are you coming in too, or do I tell you goodnight now?”

He pushed off of the wall and followed her in, not quite sure what was going to happen, but realizing she was really putting him in charge of it. “Are you trying to give me power over you?”

She sighed. “You already have that.” She turned to face him, smiling. “You, whether you like it or not, are my hero. That gives you quite a bit of power over me already. And then there’s the fact that you will be my new boss once the club is finished.” She shrugged. “Plus, there’s what happened earlier…” She gave him a sideways glance. “Whether you like it or not, you have power over me, so it is difficult to give you more.”

“What are you not saying?” He moved closer, motioning for her to turn around. She did, and he unzipped her dress for her, as he was sure she would have asked anyway.

She sighed again, holding the front of her dress up to her and turning to face him again. “I like you, Victor. You are the first man I haven’t had an aversion to touching me. In fact, as it stands, you and Don Falcone are the only men I will allow to touch me…”

Zsasz, unsure of what to say, decided silence best, though there was a curl of his lip with the mention of Falcone. He helped her dress for bed though without another word on the subject. Her eyes searched his afterward, and he figured he needed to explain something. “I don’t think I like that…”

“You don’t like that I would allow Don Falcone to touch me?” He nodded, and it caused that mischievous smile. “He realizes that, you know. And I could tell too.” She touched his face, and he mentally kicked himself for nuzzling into it slightly. “You are very possessive. I can tell. And I allow it. I belong to you, Victor Zsasz, body and soul.”


End file.
